


Running with the Wolves - In Which Ruby Muses on the Winchester Pack and Cas

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Series: Running with the Wolves Omake Land [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Ruby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Title says it all...





	Running with the Wolves - In Which Ruby Muses on the Winchester Pack and Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Running with the Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663281) by [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog). 



> Not mine! The events in this story are reimaginings of scenes from Running with the Wolves (by DancingDog) as seen through Ruby's perspective.

The Winchesters were soft. Winter made it almost too easy to sabotage their efforts. The arrival of the Novak mutt was just another resource. A whisper to Harry reminding of last winter’s lack of food...why should that city mongrel take of their meat? A comment to Benny about the importance of tradition just before the hunters returned from a successful hunt...even if the bitch knew about tradition, a fool could see that the outsiders were starving. The disastrous hunt was a lucky accident that provided fuel for days. The best thing? ‘Jerk’ and ‘Bitch’ Winchester weren’t even aware of what she was doing. Sure Head Alpha Jerk got growly when she spoke against Novak, and the Head Bitch would shake his head disappointedly, but they never realized that her words against the slut and bastard were actually woven to make the others question their right to lead. 

When Castiel decided to pull his own weight cheating winter with a snow structure of all things, it was tempting to ruin the bizarre structures. Eventually, they gave her more ammo. After all, if it wasn’t for the cursed things, they wouldn’t have stuck around long enough to get trapped in an area without food…Of course, the insistence on hunting for the pack as a whole was half the problem. It was simple enough to find the occasional rabbit whilst the rest holed up in the igloos...it was sheer providence that she caught Novak skulking out of his igloo that night. It was easy enough to get Sam and Dean after him….

Thinking back, that was when things really went wrong. Snide comments that had served to create separation suddenly had everyone rallying around the brother of a sworn enemy. That she was herself mated to another enemy meant little. Playing nice with Sam Winchester was supposed to protect her. Loner Dean wasn’t supposed to have a mate or pup. He was supposed to be a soldier, separate and apart from his troops. He wasn’t supposed to _lean_ on anyone else. 

Novak wasn’t supposed to grow fangs in the wild either. He wasn’t supposed to stop her attack on Sam. It was the final indignity that a city omega dispensed the finishing blow that ended her life.


End file.
